Addictions
by Night Fox Riku
Summary: Naruto is a sex addict, sober from his addiction for over a year. However when Sasuke suddenly needs to stay, how will Naruto cope with his best friend who happens to be his biggest trigger? SasuNaru/NaruxSasu and Narux?
1. Chapter 1

"That was really nice of you Arian, thank you for sharing." A unison of clapping hands emitted from everyone sitting. The red headed female smiled and nodded as she returned to her place in the 'Circle of Trust.' - There was about seven other people including Naruto, who sat in chairs facing one another in a circled group.

"Now, what we have to understand is sometimes we are not able to stop ourselves, our addictions; Its not easy to live life normally when you face the circumstances you all do as individuals. But what I would like to point out as Arian mentioned in her confession is that although an addiction is an overwhelming disease, you are capable of overcoming your demons day-by-day." The head director- sitting in a swivel-chair at the base of the group, smiled warmly at his patients.

Naruto sat to the far right of their group, nearest to the windowsill; he had been gazing outside at the darkened clouds in a daze for the last five minutes. Thoughts of his life and memories of the last week alone haunted his day dreams. The blond huddled off into space held a frown, and a perplexed, almost saddening gaze that seemed to merge with the outside weather. He had his big black hoodie- with an interior material of orange, on and his ear phones hanged unused above his chest. Naruto wasn't into today's session as he normally was-his usual boastful and charming persona was lacking in attention. This not going unnoticed by the PH.D doctor of the group.

"Naruto?" Said blond blinked twice before facing his mentor.

"Ah...yes Iruka-sensei?" The older male smiled with a bit of concern.

"The group session is over for today." It had caught Naruto off-guard to find that everyone but he and Iruka had left the room. Naruto sighed heavily before standing to address the scarred man's questioning stare.

"It's nothing really, I was just thinking about some things; Sorry I zoned out today, I'll try to put in more next time."

"Naruto, it's okay to keep to yourself on some rough days but I'm here for a reason, you are here for a reason; let us not waste time wondering when we could be asking." Iruka smiled, patting the blond on the shoulder as he escorted him out.

"Yeah yeah." Naruto returned the pat on the back to the Doctor before finding his way out. Before exiting he faintly heard the other repeating the mantra of the group.

It was a gloomy day unlike most. The atmosphere seemed to match his own emotions and doubled the impression he already had. The rain drizzled in all directions as Naruto ran across the parking lot in search of his car. It didn't take him long but the oversized jacket was wet and the hoodie was not able to keep him dry. He entered his car quickly and breathed unevenly as he contemplated his next move. His hands moved forward and gripped the steering wheel tightly, his eyes narrow and calculating against the blurry wave of water over his dashboard. Naruto's eyes closed momentarily, he leaned his forehead against the wheel.

"You...you can do this." With little reassurance, Naruto ignited his car and drove home- preparing himself for the situation that awaited him there.

-SasuNaru-

"Teme I'm home!" Naruto stepped inside his shared apartment soaked and wet; The blond was upset to find the AC had been running- he was sure to get sick at this rate.

"Dobe I'm in the kitchen!"

Naruto knew that to be true as the aroma of sweet and mouth watering food surrounded his place, dominating his senses. He walked to the kitchen to find Sasuke wearing an apron, reading a book in his left hand and stirring the pot with a wooden spoon using his right. The sight alone almost sent Naruto rolling.

"Oh Sasuke you really do care!" He grinned widely with a lustful gaze that his hunger had stirred.

"Ha, well it's no big deal. Besides you had nothing edible to eat in this place; I had to make everything from scratch though. I'll buy more groceries later."

Naruto nodded as he circled around the kitchen counter, eyeing whatever delicacies the brunnet had prepared for the night.

"So how was your internship?"

Naruto paused, searching for the right words to say. "You know, the usual." He sneezed loudly.

"Bless you; So it was boring I take it?" Sasuke mused as he put down the cook book and lifted his wooden spoon to taste the brew of his soup. "Mmm, Naruto you should try this." He turned around only to drop the spoon in the sink and pulled off his apron.

"Idiot your soaking wet!" Sasuke scowled as he grabbed the hem of Naruto's black hoodie jacket and lifted it up-seemingly unaware of the blonds' sudden stiffness and discomfort.

"No no I-I got it!"

"If you had it you should've been taken it off, let me do it now!"

"Eh Sasuke really I-"

"You'll get a cold! Now sit still damnit or no ramen for you."

Beyond defeated Naruto allowed Sasuke to pull the drenched clothing over his head, it rolled over his head and messed his matted hair further. He pouted as he blew up to blow the offending pieces of blond hair out of his eyes. Naruto looked up and stiffened as he tried to move his arms; he was binded by his arms and struggled against.

"Hey, no fair." He gulped softly as he tried to slowly kill the nervous twist in the pit of his stomach.

"Now just sit there and taste this." Sasuke pulled the spoon back up and took up some of the soup's brew into it, bring it up to a seemingly paling blond, who took it in his mouth anyway.

He put the spoon down beside Naruto and helped him remove his jacket out from his arms.

"You okay there Naruto?" He pushed the blond's hair away from his face and felt the heat that was pooling from his forehead. He was about to comment again when Naruto smiled and poked him on his cheek.

"I'm fine, just a little cold; I parked pretty far from my internship and had to run in the rain for awhile. His grinned widened as Sasuke slapped his offending hand away and poked him in the stomach.

"Tch, moron."

"Bastard."

"Blond."

"Duck-butt."

Sasuke's left eye twitch and he grabbed the spoon to throw to Naruto when said blond grabbed his wrist and pulled him around. Making Sasuke lean against the counter with Naruto hovering closely over him. Not deterred, the raven haired twenty year old pushed up against Naruto and forced him around. Catching the other off guard he wrapped his arms around Naruto's head and gave him a noogie.

"Ha, you're too easy!"

"Oh yeah?" Sasuke yelped as Naruto suddenly grabbed him from under his knees and swept him up just enough to take him to the couch and throw him on it; not before Sasuke grabbed him and yanked him down too. Both males roughly rolled off the couch and onto the floor. Sasuke twisting his way on top and pinning Naruto by his wrists. The brunette held a triumphant smirked against the pouting blond who, suddenly felt that unnerving feeling in his gut. Naruto's breathing ragged a bit heavily-Sasuke however heard the small 'ding' emmiting from the kitchen and quickly ran to save-

"The soup!"

It took Naruto a bit longer to get up; he was starting to sweat from the heat coarsing through his body.

"Naruto it's almost done! Make sure you take a shower before it finishes cooling off." The blond nodded and caught the towel Sasuke had obtained from searching in his room.

Naruto thanked him and left to clean up.

He closed his room door and stepped into the bathroom, locking that as well. He held an orange towel in his hand with much more force than needed. The room was quite except for his breathing; He reached into the shower and turned the knob until enough water began drizzling out. Satisfied with the sound Naruto backed away and held onto the wall behind him as he slowly slid to the floor.

He raised both his legs closely to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them. His body was shaking with each heavy breathe he released and took in.

"You can do this, you can do this." He tried reassuring himself- that he could defeat the demon inside him from coming out. But even with such words, his body continued to stir.

Naruto pulled himself back, his legs parting enough to let him stare down at himself. His soaking pants felt smaller and heavier against his sported hard on. He shifted uncomfortable with each and every graze he felt against his heated organ.

"F-fuck." He reached down to rub himself. He felt the tension in his shoulders slowly loosening as he continued to stroke; this was the only way he knew how to ease himself. It would always feel good, even though it was hiding an uglier feeling underneath his actions. But he didn't want to think about that. He didn't have much time to waste before his food would become cold, and Sasuke coming to search for him.

He put a piece of the orange fabric into his mouth, using the towel to subdue any noise he may produce as tan, needy hands slipped into black jeans and looked for release.

Naruto closed his eyes, he didn't want to be doing this again. Not after nearly 14 months free from his problem. He was suppose to have control over his raging sexual drive, but all it took was Sasuke coming to live with him to cause a relapse. Sasuke was his best friend; he never denied the other's company even though it irked his inner fears. The raven was important to him so when he said he needed a place to stay Naruto couldn't deny he had a second room available.

Now the blond was masterbating to the very image of his friend wearing nothing but an apron, coaxing his release with sensual words of pleasure- it made Naruto harder with every thought.

It didn't take long before he found his release, the feeling was bliss and he never wanted it to end.

Naruto sat on the floor completely flustered- he was tired from trying to rush his actions. But of course it wasn't enough; another hard on was aching for his attention. The blond slowly stood and turned to the shower. He got in allowing the cold water to wash over him-hoping he could cool his entire body with the temperature alone.

He leaned his arm against the wall, his forehead layed atop as water fell over his head and down. He tried to remember one of the mantras he was told but it proved difficult; his head felt dizzy and Naruto was beginning to lose sense of thought other than the one that looked only to satisfy his problem.

"My addiction does not control me," Naruto whispered to himself mournfully. "I control my addiction."

"It is strong, but I am stronger.

It is deceitful, but I am cunning.

It kills, but I will not become a victim."

He repeated word after word, trying to find the strength in himself to be calm. And yet Naruto felt like he was losing. He wanted to believe he was strong, that he was capable of not being affected by Sasuke's company alone-but still; Naruto couldn't help apologizing.

'Sorry Iruka sensei, I don't think I can stay away from it.'

-SasuNaru-

A/N: Okay I know it may be a bit confusing but here is what you need to know:

1. Naruto's "internship" is actually him going to SAR (Sex Addiction Rehab).

2. Naruto is a recovering sex addict (now relapsing)

3. He's basically saying Sasuke is a trigger for him.

I'll mention next chapter more on why and how Sasuke got to be living with him and Naruto's past experiences in being a sex addict. I may update soon if I don't make the chapter too long.

Please review, I have a good idea in mind for this but I need the motivation.

R&R is appreciated.


	2. Chapter 2

It's hard to escape the things that are in front of you. I always knew that to be true, but, having the problem so close is harder than I thought. Iruka once told me that it's up to you how you face your fears. No matter what I did, if I believed in myself, I could push passed it. But I wasn't ready for that.

I'm normally a confident person but when something was right in front of me, I'd run. I'm a coward to the unfamiliar. An idiot to the obvious and I fear what may be.

I was diagnosed with sex addiction when I was sixteen. Though I knew I had a problem when I was twelve and wanted to get off way more than anyone my age. It's hard for me to remember my past without twisting the truth. Iruka told me when kids have a traumatic experience they often alter reality to escape from those feeling. Therefore, forgetting what happened. But I didn't forget, at least I don't think I did.

My childhood days were simple enough. I had a mom and dad, and was surrounded with people who loved me. I wasn't a bad kid, I did pretty well in school, hell, my life had no real complications for the first seven years of my life (as far as I can remember).

That all changed when my mom died.

Dad tried not to show it, but he wasn't smiling as much anymore. He didn't have guests over and he didn't like me leaving the house either. My mom died of complications in the heart, she was diagnosed early in her late teens as having a weak heart and an insufficient white cell count. She never seemed sick, never seemed weak. She was the rock that kept our family together during the floods.

Dad wasn't himself anymore. He set up his office at home so we could spend more time together; at least that's what he said. He just didn't want to face the pity others gave him at work anymore than I did at school. But I took every day as a step, he was slowly crawling backwards. Mom always told us to keep moving forward; when things are rough find a soft spot, because everything had a soft spot to get through. Nothing was impossible she said.

I wish dad understood that. Instead, he surrounded himself with me. I thought it was because I spoke like mom, my personality was a lot like hers and it was pure habit. She was, after all, a part of me.

He worked a lot and I tried to learn how to do the things mom use to do. I failed miserably. I couldn't cook, I didn't always get the laundry rules and cleaning tired me easily. Dad took care of those things and I felt horrible. I remember walking to him and apologizing for not being more helpful. I said if there was anything I could do, let me know. Because I was his son, I loved him, and I wanted the pain of mom's passing to fade from within him.

The night of my ninth birthday, he walked me to my room as usual, thinking of another story he heard as a kid to tell. But he couldn't think of one, which was fine I told him. I loved him for trying. He smiled at me, and I couldn't help how weird that smile felt to me. It was distant and lonely. I rubbed his arm soothingly and said I loved him. He blinked and repeated my words, leaning down to kiss me cheek like usual.

Except he didn't stop there.

That night he cradled my face in his two big hands. His lips traveled to mine and I thought nothing of it. He lingered longer than I was use to, longer than a dad should kiss his son. He pulled away finally, and tucked me in. I didn't sleep well that night.

xSASUKEx

I didn't think he'd let me stay with him. He was my best friend since middle school, and yet, I still wasn't sure. There was a lot I didn't know about Naruto. I felt that I knew enough about him to deem us close. I never really hid anything from him. He was a good and trust worthy guy, and I was grateful for that.

I was a bit embarrassed letting him know about my situation. It wasn't like I was becoming homeless or I had a nasty secret I wanted hidden; But telling someone your condo had a sewage problem was rather unpleasant. It wasn't just mine after all; the third and fourth floors of my apartment complex became over run with leakage from a toilet...a seemingly already used toilet that was flushed into my home rather than the pipes. In a not so gracious manner, Naruto explained it as my place being full of crap, in the fullest extent of that term.

Even though he laughed shamelessly at me, when I told him I was probably going to have to move back upstate with my brother for awhile, he - with some thought- offered me a spot in his own home. It was nice but unexpected. I wondered why I thought such a thing was unlikely for us.

Thinking about it now, I have ever hardly visited Naruto's home. The few times I stopped by he quickly grabbed his coat and said 'I was just going to call you!' There was always a place he wanted to go to. But I figured maybe he was embarrassed of what I thought to be a messy home. I let the idea go now that we are living together.

It had been merely ten days since I moved in, and I still feel like Naruto is hiding something from me. It's hard to tell because he isn't always home. We both attend internships, but mines is more of a part time job, while his is almost like a meeting based schedule. Plus we both do have real jobs. I work at a the human resource department at a local rum company. Naruto works at a day care kind of thing, figures he wants to be surrounded with people his own age.

Living together though, its kind of nice. I don't feel as lonely, and I guess we aren't the type to kill each other over the remote. Yeah, everything seemed alright but when I came home from work, certainly I never thought we'd have _this_ sort of problem.

xNormalx

Sasuke grabbed the base of his disheveled neck tie and tugged it uncaringly. He had a double shift that day due to a party event that required numerous deliveries. It was almost 7 O' clock when he got home, about three to four hours later than usual. He had called Naruto to tell him he was going to be home around eight, but he managed to catch a break.

Opening the door with his own pair of keys, he tossed his briefcase onto the living room table. He couldn't smell anything, meaning the blond hadn't attempted to cook, which was good, being how Naruto and the kitchen were not things that coincided.

Sasuke opened the fridge door and poured himself a glass of apple juice, finding a newspaper he skimmed through the pages lazily.

"Naruto! Did you take the comics to your room again?" He flopped the used papers into the garbage and headed towards his room.

He looked at his mirror and saw how tired he was through his appearance. He wanted to sleep, but he was hungry and was sure the blond was dying of hunger if there were no pizza delivery boxes in the kitchen.

Sasuke took off his shirt, taking his time to fumble with the buttons. He changed his attire for that of something more comfortable. Wearing nothing but his black sweat pants. He went to the bathroom to clean himself up a bit and exited his room afterwards. A small voice had caught his attention along the way.

"About time you showed-" Sasuke blinked. His eyes looked surprise into Naruto's own, and the two other pair of eyes that lingered beside him.

"Sasuke," he seemed to redden as he spoke, "your home already."

One of the girls beside Naruto spoke up.

"Hey, he's kind of cute."

"Yeah," the brunette girl wearing nothing but a buttoned up shirt, namely Sasuke's shirt, responded idly. "If I'd known he was here we could've-"

Naruto hastefully opened the door, "Sorry girls, now is not the time." He ushered them out with some protest coming their way. Once he closed the door, Sasuke awaited to be filled in on what the hell just happened.

"Naruto, what was that about?" Sasuke really felt somewhat ridiculous, of course he knew what happened! But Naruto had always seemed like...well, a gentleman of sorts. Sure he was a ladies' man but Sasuke never expected _two_ girls.

Naruto face was burning, small beads of sweat formed atop of his forehead.

"I'm sorry." Sasuke wondered why Naruto seemed ashamed. He sighed and walked into the kitchen, opening the cabinets to find some useful ingredients.

"What are you in the mood for? I'm thinking pasta with some garlic bread and-"

"I'm sorry." Sasuke placed the jar of Ragu carefully on the counter and faced the blond. Naruto eyes were casted downward, this surprised the brunette.

"Look Naruto, it's not a big deal. Just, you surprised me is all." He looked regretfully at Sasuke and said he was going to take a shower. Considering what looked like happened with him and the two girls, the Uchiha had to agree.

Turning his attention back to preparations, Sasuke proceeded with dinner.

Naruto turned the shower on before slowly undressing. He felt hot. The heat produced by the degree of his embarrassment. Sasuke had caught him, thankfully not in the act, but before he could get rid of the evidence. Naruto stepped into the cold shower and willed himself to relax.

Sasuke didn't seem angry, just disappointed. Was he ashamed of the blonde now that he saw a glimpse of his dirtier side? Naruto bathed and soon returned to the kitchen, finding his roommate still cooking.

"Oh good you're out. Pass me the garlic bread from the freezer." Naruto obliged with the request.

"Smells good." He placed the box on the carton, opening it to find the frozen bread inside. Naruto grabbed a knife and began diving it to fitting proportions.

"Of course, I'm the own cooking remember." Sasuke smiled and reopened the pot to stir once more. He was concentrating on whether or not to add another portion of noodles when he heard a grunt from behind. Peering over his shoulder he saw the blonde cradling his finger.

"Jeez, you're so clumsy." Sasuke sighed and pulled Naruto's hand over the sink. The Uchiha examined the small drops of blood that drizzled out.

Naruto's eyes focused roughly onto the scene before him. Sasuke was closely looking at his cut finger, he felt a strange sensation, one he did not need now. But he thought the other was going to kiss his injury. Or maybe his roommate would suckle against it, slowly dragging into his own mouth. His tongue, wiping what blood remained, wetting the wound til it stopped bleeding. Naruto's breathe wavered and he flushed when Sasuke instead turned the sink on, and allowed the running water to handle the blonde's problem instead.

"You know, I...I never thought you were into that." Sasuke spoke casually, though he still held onto the other's hand, not taking the time to look up just yet.

"It's not like that." The blonde defended quickly. "I just...I wasn't trying to-"

"Oh I know what you did." At that, Sasuke nose scrunched up as he moved back. "I always figured you were more modest than that." The Uchiha laughed and looked up to his best friend. "But everyone has urges."

"Do you?" Naruto regretted the words that left him too quickly. But Sasuke rolled his eyes, returning to serve their meal.

"I'm not a girl, and I don't gossip Naruto."

At that, the blonde was left disappointed. They ate dinner rather quietly. Naruto didn't know what tpoic to bring up; He felt at odd from the situation before, and it hindered whatever good mood he could put himself in. Sasuke, however, could not let it go either.

"Where did you meet them?"

"Womph?" Naruto gulped his noodles before responding again. "Who?"

"The _girls_, moron." Sasuke twirled what remained of his food, between his fork, staring up with a bored expression to the blonde.

"Oh. Uh I met them, you know, around...somewhere." Sasuke's eye quirked, urging the blonde to decipher.

"I went out looking for some and found them." At that the Uchiha had to wonder what the other meant by 'looking for some.'

"It's not a big deal, I go out and sometimes I meet people." Naruto looked down at his plate, having no more food to distract him. "I mean come on, I remember when we use to go out and you'd hook up with like-"

"I didn't really."

"What?" Sasuke rolled his eyes and smirked at his friend.

"Sure I made out with some people, but when we left I normally told them I had to get up early for work or something the next day. I don't know anyone in those clubs, but I imagine what they do in their spare time. I'm just not into that."

Naruto was beyond surprised. He had seen for himself how many girls his roommate could juggle. To hear that he had not slept with them was a shock, and a bit of relief.

"Are you a virgin?"

"No idiot." Sasuke's eyes narrowed.

"Now that I think about it," Naruto grinned, "You do act like one."

"Naruto-"

"You cook, and clean. That pink apron fits you quite nicely too!"

"Shut up-"

"You'd make a great housewife."

"For you or someone else?" Naruto blushed and that caused the raven to wiggle his eyebrows.

"Didn't know you like me in an apron." The blonde open and closed his mouth, trying to find a comeback of sorts.

"Is that why you bought it for me? And here I thought you just didn't want me making a mess all over myself." Somehow, the way Sasuke had spoken his words, caused Naruto heat up. He had been the one to buy the apron; It was his way of trying to make the Uchiha comfortable when he first moved in and offered to cook for them. It was his way of lightening the mood. But he did like the piece of clothing, in fact-

"I was hoping you'd only wear the apron."

Naruto didn't understand why he said it. He was getting riled up easily by the other and his way of thinking was changing. He wanted Sasuke to be naked. He wanted the other to touch him, he wanted to lick Sasuke and do so many things that he was forming a headache. Yet he failed to notice the shocked Uchiha's expression.

Naruto let out a shaky breath. He bent his forehead down and rubbed his temples.

"Sorry I didn't mean that." His face was on fire now, he looked at Sasuke who was blushing and he couldn't take it anymore. He reached over to the raven and rubbed his cheek. Sasuke flinched lightly but did not stare away from the blonde's eyes. Naruto moved his thumb against the pale skin. It was soft and warm. It was everything he wanted.

"Na...Naruto?" But he couldn't have it. Naruto eyes widened and he sat back immediately as if burned.

"Haha you had something there." He sat up abruptly, shaking the table and plate clumsy. He cursed and pushed his leftover to the Uchiha.

"Can you uh clean this up? I-" He turned and dashed towards his room. "I forgot to do something and I need a shower so I will talk to you tomorrow. Thanks for the food and-" Naruto closed the door and cut himself off. He was sweating; there was a tightening in his head and in his stomach. He was embarrassed, ashamed, and frustrated. But all the while, he really just wanted to have sex. He wanted someone on their knees in front of him, he wanted pleasure. But he couldn't leave the house; He was awkward and suspicious enough for one night.

"Kami I'm an idiot."

Sasuke was left in his own stupor. The blonds' irrational antics had him more than baffled. The Uchiha shook his head, and decided to clean up. He laughed to himself thinking that before dinner, the blond went to shower; and now he was in there again. Sasuke decided to leave things as they were and headed to bed himself. He was confident Naruto's little episode was just a one time occurrence. Soon Naruto will be back to his usual carefree self.

Strange how things don't go the way you expect.

A/N: O.O Not much to say about this.

R&R


End file.
